


Cold Sheets

by lotte_vos



Series: Captain Swan one-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotte_vos/pseuds/lotte_vos
Summary: What would you do when you are in a desperate need of money to pay for your brother's treatement?Follow Emma's journey in Cold Sheets.------------------- Killian broke their kiss and stared into Emma’s eyes. “Last chance to get out of this, Swan. You can get your money and never look back.”Emma shook her head, she promised him this; her innocence. “I’m ready.” ---------------------Smutty one-shot.





	Cold Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharitiniCS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/gifts).



> This one-shot is dedicated to the Yaymo Squad (and Charitini in particular because she unintentionally gave me this idea). 
> 
> I hope you like it!

She was standing in front of the large building, checking the address on the small piece of paper once again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, nervous breath. “Do it for your brother.” She whispered to herself before opening her eyes again. She took a shaky step forward, slowly walking towards the large door of the apartment complex the GPS on her phone sent her to.

* * *

 

_“I’m sorry, Miss Swan, but your brother has leukemia. Without proper health care, he won’t be able to fight of the disease.” The doctor softly said to Emma, holding a hand on the young woman’s shoulder._

_“What about our health insurance? Doesn’t it cover the treatment?” Emma asked hopefully, she never thought she would get another big hit like this one after her parent’s death. She had just become an adult when her parents were killed in an accident. A drunk driver smashed into them, leaving nothing but a rampage behind. Emma had to grow up, fast, to take care of her younger brother. Henry depended on her so she left college so she could get a job. Nothing prepared her for this though, seeing her brother ill broke her heart._

_“I’m sorry but your health insurance doesn’t cover this kind of treatment. You’ll have to pay for it by yourself.” The doctor said apologetically to Emma, feeling sorry for the young and desperate girl in front of her._

_“How much will it cost?” Emma asked, closing her eyes as she felt the tears burning under her eye lids, desperately trying to come out._

_“It can easily lead up to 450.000 dollars.” The doctor answered, she hated giving bad news to her patients, especially when it involved this large amount of money._

_“Just treat him, please. I’ll find a way to pay for the treatment.” Emma said softly, looking through the large glass window to see her brother sleeping in the big hospital bed._

* * *

That’s why she was there, standing in front of the apartment building, doing what is necessary for her brother’s treatment. She slowly stepped inside, giving the woman at the front desk a small smile before making her way to the elevators. She pushed the button to the highest level in the compound, watching the button light up after pressing it. The soft classical music playing through the speakers didn’t help to calm her nerves. Why did she agree to do this? This was so wrong. She wished she could go back, run home to Henry. But that wouldn’t be fair, he needed this money. She didn’t want to lose the last part of her small family. The elevator dinged, letting her know she arrived at the place she dreaded the most – a place she will lose the most important thing.

Making her way towards the only door in the large hallway, she let out another shaky breath. She raised her hand to softly knock on the door in front of her, hoping the owner wasn’t in the apartment so she could run back home.

The door opened, making her head snap up at the stranger. Blue eyes stared back at her green ones.

“Hi.” Emma said timidly, lowering her eyes to the ground. She could see the stranger opening the door wider so she could step inside. Once inside, she couldn’t help but look around at the large, open space. The living room was beautifully decorated, the large sofa gave the room a homey feeling, making her a little more comfortable. The stranger took Emma’s hand in his and without a word he showed her the way to the master bedroom – the place she dreaded the most.

She followed the handsome man into the bedroom, her eyes immediately fell on the large king-size bed with red silk sheets.

“So, what now?” Emma asked, turning around to look at the stranger who had released her hand only moments ago.

“Strip.” The man commanded as he went to sit down on the couch, looking huskily into Emma’s direction; waiting for her next move.

Emma nodded and slowly took of her top, hating the way her hands trembled as she lifted the material over her head. Skimming out of her jeans, she still hadn’t made any eye contact yet with the stranger sitting before her on the couch, watching her movements with lust. She took a deep breath before unhooking her bra, letting the bands slip over her arms and letting the soft and lacy material fall on the floor, right beside her top. She resisted the urge to cover up her breasts, quickly throwing of the matching lacy panties before she lost the courage to do so.

Emma heard the stranger getting up from the small couch, making his way towards her with large, confident strides. He placed his finger under Emma’s chin, making her look up at him.

“You haven’t told me your name yet.” He whispered, not taking his eyes of Emma’s green ones.

Emma let out another shaky breath. “Just call me Swan.” She said softly, not wanting to reveal her name to him just yet. She wanted to stay as anonymous as possible.

“Swan. I like it.” He said before placing his lips on hers in a soft, teasing kiss. He moved his hands, slowly roaming them over her body; leaving Emma shivering. “It’s Killian, by the way.”

He moved his hands slowly over her shoulders, softly digging his fingertips in her flesh. Before he could continue his motions, Emma stopped him; placing her hands over his. “Wait. What about the money?”

Killian took a step back from her and took a satchel from behind the couch. “700.000 dollars, cash. It’s all in here. Do you want to count it before we start?”

Emma shook her head, trusting the stranger enough. She just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so she could return back to Henry. Killian’s hand moved back to Emma’s body, continuing their exploration. He softly palmed her breasts, they fitted perfectly into his hands. Emma’s breathing hitched as she felt his hands move, making goosebumps appear on her arms.

Killian leaned forward again, pressing his lips on Emma’s again. This time, he didn’t go soft and slow, he nibbled on her lower lip until he got the entrance he asked for.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, earning a groan from Killian. Emma felt the sparks run through her body, never been kissed like this before; with so much lust and passion. She snaked her hands around his neck, her fingers softly pulling on the hair at the nape; she loved the feeling of his hair running though her fingers.

Killian’s hands roamed around Emma’s body, leaving their place on her breasts; going lower until he could palm her naked ass in his hands. His lips left Emma’s as they made their way to Emma’s neck, latching on the delicate flesh there. He was sucking on Emma’s soft spot, making Emma close her eyes in pure bliss; earning a moan from her. He kept sucking on the skin there, surly leaving a mark. At that point, Emma didn’t care about any marks, she only cared about his lips on her skin, his hands trailing around her body and the feeling she got from it.

Emma trailed her hands over Killian’s suit, wanting to feel him as well. She quickly undid the buttons of his Armani suit, trying to not rip them of and ruin the most expensive suit she had ever touched. After undoing all the buttons, she pushed the material off his shoulders, trailing her fingers on the newly exposed skin.

After exposing Killian’s naked chest to the cold air in the room, her hands made their way to the dress pants. She undid the belt in one, swift movement; making it fall onto the floor with a clutter. Emma didn’t care and quickly undid the last button, pulling Killian’s pants and boxers down. Killian’s bare and hard cock stood proudly, aching to be touched by the softness of Emma’s hands.

Killian stopped kissing Emma’s shoulder, his eyes roaming over her exposed body once more. He took Emma’s shaking hand in his and slowly guided it to his erect member. She gently rubbed him, watching Killian’s reaction closely.

When she became more confident, Emma got on her knees; surprising Killian as she placed soft kisses to his erect member. She kept rubbing it with her hands, seeing the precum leaking out.

“Oh, love. That mouth of yours is a miracle.” Killian groaned as Emma’s tongue swirled around the sensitive head of his member before taking a part of it into her mouth.  

Emma hummed in response, her eyes making contact with Killian’s. He was watching her closely, his eyes turning darker.

Killian ran his fingers through Emma’s long blond locks, gently gripping her hair so he could guide her movements.

After a few more minutes, he gently pushed Emma away. She gave him a questioning look, not understanding what she could have done wrong.

“Did I do something wrong?” Emma asked nervously, she had never done this before; making her even more nervous. She thought she was doing the right thing though, with the way she heard him groan.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, love. You have the most wonderful mouth.” Killian complemented, making Emma blush. He offered her his hand, helping her to stand up again. Emma gladly took it, standing in front of the handsome man again.

Killian gently placed his hand on the back of Emma’s neck, guiding his lips towards her to give her another passionate kiss. He leaded her towards the bed until Emma felt the bed touching her legs. They fell on the bed together as their tongues kept dueling.

Killian broke their kiss and stared into Emma’s eyes. “Last chance to get out of this, Swan. You can get your money and never look back.”

Emma shook her head, she promised him this; her innocence. “I’m ready.”

Leaning forward, Emma placed her lips on Killian’s once again; feeling the nerves drain away from her body. Killian placed himself in-between Emma’s opened legs. She felt him at her entrance; making her even wetter than she already was.

Killian trailed his fingers down Emma’s body once more, stopping in front of her entrance as he gently dipped one finger inside her warm core. His lips made their way to her breast as he kept preparing her for his member. Emma’s moans filled the silence in the room; making Killian grin in response.

His tongue left Emma’s nipple, slowly trailing down towards Emma’s warm and wet core as he dipped his tongue inside; replacing his finger. Emma’s eyes closed on instinct, her hands making their way to Killian’s hair; keeping him there where she wanted him. She kept moaning; loving this new feeling. All the sparks she felt didn’t compare to anything else she had ever felt in her life.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Killian asked once again as he placed himself in front of her entrance. His member was begging him to take her; to feel the warmth of her core.

Emma nodded, pushing her hips forward to prove her point. Killian slowly pushed forward, making Emma’s breathing hitch at the new feeling.

“Let me know if you want me to pull out, alright? I don’t want to hurt you.” Emma nodded, touched by Killian’s worry for her. With every inch he kept moving forward, the pain in her lower region increased. Her eyes burned with unshed tears until one tear escaped, slowly trailing on her cheek. Killian kissed the tear away and apologized, making a move to pull out of her warm core.

Emma stopped him, placing her hand on his hip. “Continue, please.”

Killian slowly kept pushing forward; breaking the barrier of her innocence. Emma held her breath, hoping the burning pain in her core would fade away. Killian was buried fully in her warmth, waiting patiently for her to get used to the new feeling. He kissed Emma’s neck to distract her from the pain she was feeling in her core.

After a few moments, Emma experimentally pushing her hips forward, surprised that she didn’t feel the burning pain anymore. The pain was replaced by a dull throbbing. She felt him move inside her, he was still hesitant in moving too much.

“Fuck me, please.” Emma said, moving her hips so she could feel the friction between them.

Those 3 words made Killian lose his control. He pulled out his erect member before slamming it into Emma’s warmth again. Emma closed her eyes in bliss, ignoring the dull throbbing and focusing on the new feeling.

“You feel so good around me, Swan. So tight.” Killian groaned, slapping his hips against Emma’s.

“Faster, please.” Emma moaned, trailing soft kisses on Killian’s skin. Her hands digging into his ass, forcing him in even deeper. “Oh, God.”

“Yeah, that’s it, Swan. Keep moaning. Let me know how much you enjoy this.” Killian pulled his cock out entirely before quickly jamming it into Emma’s warm core again; repeating the process over and over.

He rolled around so he laid down on his back. Emma raised her eyebrow, experimentally moving her hips upwards and downwards. She moved her hands towards the headboard of the bed for support as Killian’s hands held her hips; controlling her movements.

She felt him going even deeper inside her, his member was touching her soft spot deep inside her from this angle. She closed her eyes, reveling from the sparks coursing throughout her body. He palmed one of breasts, pulling gently on the nipple; rolling it between his fingers. The view of her bouncing breasts in front of his face turned him even more on, making the friction between their bodies more spectacular than before.

Killian gently pinched Emma’s clit; he could feel that she was getting close to her release as her movements became sloppier.

“That feels so good.” Emma moaned as the sparks intensified, she closed her eyes and she could see the explosions behind her eyelids. Totally worn out, she laid on top of Killian’s naked chest, trying to get her breathing more regular.

Killian flipped them around so Emma laid on her back once again; he was chasing his release, helping Emma to ride out her orgasm as well. His hips snapped to Emma’s in a frantic way, the fast movements of the tight space in her warm core triggered his release as well. He came with a groan, Emma’s core was milking him dry. He rode out his release and after a few jerking movements, he pulled out of Emma; totally spent.

* * *

 

She waited until she heard soft snores beside her, letting her know that Killian was fast asleep; worn out. She slowly stood up, wincing slightly from the pain in her lower region. Without a sound, she retrieved her clothes, not forgetting the money Killian left on the couch. She quickly threw on her top and put on her jeans before tip-toeing her way towards the door. With one last look, she closed the bedroom door behind her, not wasting any time to run out the front door – only leaving behind the small red stain on the bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this! Although, the idea sounded better in my head :’)  
> I don’t know why… but I’m really proud of the last part lol :’)  
> Anyway, if some of you like it, who know? I might turn it into a multi-chapter fanfic?


End file.
